BatLove
by Ruka Mi-Ku Le
Summary: This is a series of short yaoi oneshot stories about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi, and this is my series of short yaoi oneshot stories Bat-Love. Its about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, its also not a copy nor is it stolen in any way from The-Bat-Lady. Because I'm her, it was my story that I had posted under that name, but because someone who I will not name. Had said some very mean and hurtful things about one of my other stories that I had posted under the same name. Made me feel that the only thing to do was to remove them and myself from the site that I had them posted on. And I'm redoing this one and posting it here, so there won't be very much sex/making love. There will only be a reference made towards it in some of the stories and at the very end. Also the narration will alternate between Batman and my OC. Oh and this * means inner thoughts. I also do not own Batman, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

The list of stories:

posted: The meeting at Night, narration done by Batman

posted: Mmmm, Ice Cream, narration done by my Court of Owls OC Derek

posted: Signal in the Sky, narration done by Batman

posted: The Owl's Nest, narration done by my Court of Owls OC Derek

posted: IT WAS A TRAP and Would you like some Ice Cream, narration done by both Batman & my Court of Owls OC Derek

posted: Batman is Really...Followed by a Knuckle Sandwich, narration done by my Court of Owls OC Derek

The Night Dance, narration done by Batman

Is it Hate Or is it Love, narration done by both Batman & my Court of Owls OC Derek

* * *

If anyone sees any typeos or errors, feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. And any and all comments will be greatly appreciated as well.

Hugs & Cookies, Ruka.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi, and this is my series of short yaoi oneshot stories Bat-Love. Its about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, of course there still won't be very much sex/love making. There will also only be a reference made towards it in some of the stories and at the very end. Also the narration will alternate between Batman and my OC. Oh and this * means inner thoughts. I also do not own Batman, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

Bat-Love by Ruka Mi-Ku Le

_The meeting at Night_

_narration done by Batman_

* * *

_*Gotham City, its so very beautiful and sometimes peaceful at night up here ontop of one of the "guardians" that is at the very top of Old Wayne Tower, especially tonight. Its nights like this that makes being "Batman" not so bad. Tonight there seems to not be any criminal activity, major or minor. Well I might as well call it a night and go back to the Batcave...*_

_But as I stand up right & start to reach for the handle of my grappling gun, I feel like someone is watching me from way up here. And as I turnaround to see who or WHAT it is..._

_?_

_And its a figure dressed from head to toe in all black crouching on the wall of the tower right above me! And the only thing that I could see in all of that BLACK was a pair of brightly glowing yellow eyes!_

_!_

_As I feel the tips of my gloved fingers touching the handle of my grappling gun, THE BLACK FIGURE JUMPS FROM THE WALL and RIGHT AT ME!_

_!_

_But before I can thank of anything, the "black" figure knocks me down and pins me down ontop of the "guardian" that I'm standing on by my shoulders and I can also feel what feels like bird's talons poking me through my Batsuit!_

_..._

_And when I look up to see just WHAT it is that is pinning me down and its..._

_*AN OWL!*_

_And not just ANY owl, a Court OF Owls Owl._

_!_

_And "he" is looking down at me with those annoyingly glowing YELLOW EYES, I try to reach for my utility belt to find something that I could use against "him". But "he" is faster then even me, and before I could do ANYTHING, "he" grabs my wrists with one of "his" gloved taloned hands and pins my hands above my head! AND then "he" puts the other one ON MY RIGHT LEG!_

_...! *WHAT DOES "HE" THANK "HE IS" DOING, NOW!*_

_I then try to kick "HIM" in the head with my left leg, BUT as I do this, "HE" starts PULLING ON THE MATERIAL OF "MY" BATSUIT!_

_...! *S-STOP __THAT!*_

_I then try to kick out at "HIM", AGAIN, BUT I feel AND hear a VERY loud..._

_RRRIIPPPP!_

_... ! ..._

_At this point I'm to shocked and confused to do anything except for trying to KEEP "HIM" FROM KILLING ME, while "HE" is ripping "MY" good BATSUIT TO SHREDS! Untill..._

_...?_

_The ripping sound, its stopped? I then look to...SEE THAT I'M COMPLETELY NAKED from the waist down, I'm also VERY, and happily, surprised to see that there is no cuts or blood._

_... ! ... *Why didn't "he" cut me up like a Christmas Turkey?*_

_I'm still too shocked and confused to do ANYTHING, "he" then, yet again takes full advantage of this by very quickly pulling "HIS" PANTS DOWN with "his" right hand and with the other. "He" very quickly lets go of my wrists AND very carefully grabs ME "DOWN THERE"..._

_!_

_AND THEN "HE", to my udder horror, SITES COMPLETELY DOWN ONTOP of "ME"!_

_... ! ..._

_"He" then, without any warning, starts MOVING "his" body! "He" does this for what seem like an eternity, moving "his" now very warm and moist body against my now and to my udder horror, slowly harding one._

_... ! ... *STUPID, STUPID BODY, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!*_

_And just as I'm trying to thank of a safe way to remove "him" from me, "he" grabs AND pins my wrists above my head, AGAIN, with "his" left hand. While with "his" right, "he" lays it flat against the chest plat of "my" Batsuit. Effectively pinning me back down, again, this also makes "his" body lean forward and puts our masked faces so close to each other. That if it weren't for the masks, our lips would be touching._

_... ! ... *UHh...*_

_Yet AGAIN, to my horror my STUPID BODY is so very hard that it almost hurts, and "he" has now started to make these little noises in the back of "his" throat that IS NOT HELPING!_

_*"He" just WON'T STOP, I feel like I'm going to explode!* ... ! ... *"HE" STOPPED!*_

_"He" has stopped, untill "he" then starts to make this VERY deep moaning sound in the back of "his" throat._

_... ! ..._

_And then I feel nothing but the feel of "his" warm moist body and this very hot tingling sensation throughout my entire body. And all I can see is this blinding white, untill..._

_... ! ..._

_I feel "his" gloved taloned hands grab the bat ears on "my" cowl and then I feel this VERY hard slamming pain as I just realized that "he" had just slammed the back of my head down, hard. Against the "guardian", and just before I black out, I'm thanking. *Why me?*_

_When I finally come to, and try to sit up, I taste blood in my mouth and feel it in my nose. I also can see AND feel that "he" had taking "my" cape off of me and covered me with it!_

_..._

_And as I very carefully stand up, I check the back of my aching head with my still gloved hand for..._

_*Huh, no blood, that is very odd and concerning...The next time that I see "YOU", "YOU" will get "YOURS"! Mark my words I won't let "YOU" get away with this. I also need to see if I can find any info on "HIM" on my Batcomputer. Oh and I can't let Alfred know anything of what just happened to me, I don't want to worry him anymore then he already does.*_

_So after I clean myself up, I take and "rip" the "dirty parts" of "my" cape off and then take whats still clean. And wrap and tie it around my waist, grab my grappling gun, point it at a nearby building. And listen as it "connects" to it, I then step back a bit, then make a flying leap from the "guardian" and soar through the night skies of Gotham City. Back to my home and to Alfred, all the while unaware of the brightly glowing yellow eyes that are still watching me from ontop of Old Wayne Tower._

* * *

The end, FOR NOW

* * *

If anyone sees any typeos or errors, feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. And any and all comments will be greatly appreciated as well.

Hugs & Cookies, Ruka.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi, and this is my series of short yaoi oneshot stories Bat-Love. Its about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, of course there still won't be very much sex/love making. There will also only be a reference made towards it in some of the stories and at the very end. Also the narration will alternate between Batman and my OC. Oh and this * means inner thoughts. I also do not own Batman, nor the characters from it. I also do not own Ipod, Maroon 5, or One More Night. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story or from Ipod, Maroon 5, or One More Night.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

Bat-Love by Ruka Mi-Ku Le

Mmmm, Ice Cream

narration done by my Court of Owls OC Derek

* * *

*As I'm sittin up here on the roof of the super yummy ice cream shop. I'm thankin about stuff, especially about the fact that I'm "royally screwed over" by "the old owl's tit" and her "minion of morons" aka "owl's frats". And its all because I didn't, and I quote, "bring me the head of the Batman you useless buffoon". Yeah, so what if I didn't, who cares, its not like "I" want the Batman dead. In fact I don't see what the big fat deal is, its not like the guy did anything wrong. I mean "really" what are they so afraid of anyways, hes not even that scary, I mean come on, its just some guy in a bat costume. Whats so scary about that, oh well, at lest I got one of the "undead" owls to tell me were the two owl's frats are goin to try to kill the Batman at. And its "here" at one of my "all" time fav places to be, an ice cream shop baby! ...There "here", I better book it if I want to get to em before the Bats shows up and they off him.*

So like a freky assed ninja, I find a way in, and very quiet like make my way over to the glassed in display..that..has.."all" of the..super..yummylicious.."ice cream". OoOoHhHh, MmmMmm...

*Snap out of it Derek, your here to stop these dorks from killin the Bats, "not" to eat...Uhmmmm...* SLAP. *There, thats "much" better, of course when ever I slap myself in the face, I don't feel "anything". In fact it feels just like I just got hit by a big pillow, "and" who do I have to thank for that. Hmmm, I know "the old owl's tit" thats who. Well I'm not here to rant, I'm here to kick some owls butt.*

So I do a back filp and land on the wall that is behind me, I then, while I'm crouching on the wall, pull out my kick ass katana from its sheath that is strapped to my back. And then I "push" myself off of the wall with my feet and swing both my katana & my deadly as hell owl's talons in the air and to the sides.

...

...

WHOOOO WHOOOO WHOOOO! *Man I just love scaring the crap out these morons by doin that. ^_^*

And just like I thought that they would, they try to reach for there weapons, but I'm just to gosh darned fast for em. So before they could, I slashed my katana at the guy on the right of me stomach and he fell down flat on his face. And at the same time I cut into the other guys chest with my talons, but instead of fallin. He staggered back a little, but I don't give him a chance to use his semi automatic as I thrust my talons into his chest & through his heart. And my katana into his stomach and all the way through to his back at the same time. I then pull the talons out and at the same time I remove my katana from him by pullin it out from his side.

...

Blood goes "everywere" so as I swing both my katana & talons to fling the blood off of em. I kick my left leg out and up into the guys chin so hard that it breaks his neck. And he falls back with a "thud" and then the other guy gets back up and then all hell breaks loose. We both start to fight each other, the cops would have been fighting these two goons for "hours" on end. But not me, for me it only took several moments to take em both down.

*Wow this place is a mess, aw man, the ice cream is everywere and the glassed in display is all broken and there is glass everywere as well.*

I then go over to the goons and I can see that they not dressed in the normal owls garb. They are instead dressed like the Joker's creeps, only I can tell that they are "The Court's morons". Because they are much smarter then the clowns minions, and while I'm lookin at em, I can "hear him". The Batman, only...

_"YOU!"_

I turn around "really" fast to see him standin there lookin all mad as hell, his teeth grinding and snarling.

*Oh yeah, like thats goin to scar me.*

I then point my katana at him and say...

Batman The Court has sentenced you to death. *The Court not me.* I then see him, out of the corner of my eye, that he is reachin for sometin in his "belt". Probably a Batarang, he just loves his little toys. He then says, before throwing it...

_"YOU" DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM!_

*Oh boy, I jus...*

My thoughts are interrupted when he trys to throw the rang at my head, and of course I block it by swinging my katana. I then hear the sound of the rang as it "clanged" against the metal of the blade, I see it out of the corner of my eye as it sinks into a wall someweres.

...

_..._

I just don't what I'm thankin at this point, because like a dumb dumb, I throw my katana to the side. And before I can give the Bats a chance to fight back, I leap into the air with my knees bent.

...

_!_

And then I smack em right into his chest, I then thrust my talons into the wall above his head, pinnin him up against the wall like some giant sexy bat.

...

_...!_

He then trys to go for his belt again... *He always goes for his belt*

I don't thank so Batman.

And as I look at him and all of the yummylicious ice cream on the floor, I soon realize why I did this.

*Its play time. ^_^*

Before he can go for his belt i take my left knee and shove it in between his legs and I then start to rub my knee up against him.

... *^-^*

_!_

I then pull my right talons from the wall and stoop down to scoop up some of the ice cream off of the floor. And it looks like its one of my all time favs, fudge ripple, yum. I then start to very carefully rub it all over his face that isn't croved by his mask.

... *OoOoooO.*

_!_

I then take my mask and pull it up over my nose, and then I start to lick the ice cream off of his face.

... *OoOoooO.*

_! *UHh.*_

As I feel him start to squirm around to keep me from lickin at his lips, I can feel him getting hard under my knee. I can also hear him quietly grunting under his breath. I wish I knew what he was thankin, but its so hard to tell what with the mask and all.

... *OoOoooO.*

_UHh._

As I start to rub my knee faster, I can feel myself getting very hard, the ice cream is all gone from his face. But I just can't stop lickin him and rubbin my knee, untill I feel him start to squirm around even more and the grunting. *MmmmMm.* He then stiffens up and I can just tell that he is "done". Feelin him and lickin him makes me...

OoOoooO.

_UHh._

While he is "pantin" I grab his too cute for words little bat ears and then I pull his face to mine...

...

_._..

Then I take and slam his head up against the wall, so hard that it makes him black out.

... *...*

I then carefully check the back of his head for blood and there is non.

*Good, thats very good, of course there is some in his nose and comin out of the corners of his mouth.*

I then turn to leave, but something makes me stop...

... ...

I then turn back around, bend down, and very carefully lift him up over my left shoulder and leave the same way that I had came in.

* * *

When I get outside with him, I slump him up against the building, I then leap up to the roof of the building to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

When he finally comes to, he gets up from the wall, rubs the back of his head then pushes on his belt. And just stands there, waitin for someting. I then hear the sound of a car engine roaring, then I see it, "the" Batmobile in all of its sleek black sexyness. The top then opens and then he jumps in, the top comes down and then the engines start to roar even louder. And I stay to till I can't see the Batmobile anymore, and even then I stay because I just don't want to back to the "Court" or to my "nest". So I turn on the only thing that they have not takin away from me, I won't let em. And as I hear my Ipod start to play one of my fav bands, I just sit here and thank nothing.

You and I go hard

At each other like we going to war

You and I go rough

We keep throwing things and slamming the doors

You and I get so

Damn dysfunctional we stuck keeping score

You and I get sick

Yeah I know that we can't do this no more

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I've said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you no

But my body keeps on telling you yes

Try to tell you stop

But your lipstick got me so out of breath

I be waking up

In the morning probably hating myself

And I be waking up

Feeling sastified but guilty as hell

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

(Yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I've said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

* * *

The end, FOR NOW

* * *

If anyone sees any typeos or errors, feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. And any and all comments will be greatly appreciated as well.

Hugs & Cookies, Ruka.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi, and this is my series of short yaoi oneshot stories Bat-Love. Its about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, of course there still won't be very much sex/love making. There will also only be a reference made towards it in some of the stories and at the very end. Also the narration will alternate between Batman and my OC. Oh and this * means inner thoughts. I also do not own Batman, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

Bat-Love by Ruka Mi-Ku Le

_Signal in the Sky_

_narration done by Batman_

* * *

_Ater coming to, I had gotten up and rubbed my aching head and also to check it for blood. And of course there was no blood, again._

_*Of course I had a bloody nose and mouth, AGAIN, and no thanks to "him"!*_

_I then could see that I was outside, so I had pushed the button that is on my utility belt that would call the Batmobile to me. I then heard the sound of an engine roaring, then I seen it, the Batmobile. The top then had opened and then I had jumped in, the top came down and then the engines started to roar even louder. When I had pushed the button that would start it up, then I had driven off, off towards home, the Batcave, & Alfred._

* * *

_And now that I'm still on my way home, of course before I had left the city limits of Gotham City, I see it. The Batsignal, burning bright in the night skys, high above the buildings of the city._

_*It's probably Jim, it must be something bad, very bad. Or else he wouldn't have turned on the signal. I had better go see what it is, so I can stop it before more innocent people are hurt or worse. Just like...I had best stop that train of thought, because some things are just left buried deep in my mind to never be thought of again.*_

* * *

_When I arrived to the back of the Gotham City police department, I open the top of the Batmobile and very quickly reach for the handle of my grappling gun. Point it at the roof were I know that Jim is waiting for me with the info that I will need. I then, just as quickly push the button, and then wait for it to connect. When I finally hear the very familiar sound of the "claw" connecting with the roof, I press the button that makes the gun act like an automatic fishing rod. And as I'm being pulled up by the gun, the top on the Batmobile automatically closes, and I enjoy the wind that is blowing up around me and my cape. Making it flap up and all around behind me, and when I finally see the top of the roof. I very quickly and very tightly grip the side of the building and side jump over it. And land on my boots as quietly as possible, I don't want anyone to hear me landing up here. I then, just as quickly and quietly, put my gun away and make my way over to Jim. Who is standing with his back to me, I then very quickly and quietly jump up beside the Batsignal..._

_What do you have for me Jim?_

Someone claims that they had just seen the Joker and his men breaking into an Ice Cream factory.

_... *I really like the fact that he has goten used to me being around, its makes mine and his job a whole lot easier, for the both of us.*_

So what do you make of it, because I personally thank that is a little fishy myself, I mean since when has the "Joker" ever broken into anything without making a show of it.

_I know, because he never has._

I know right, it just doesn't make any sense... (Had just turned around with his cigar still in his mouth to see that...) "Sigh" I really need to staple his feet to the floor, heck I might just do that one of these days. (Turns back around and enjoys the rest of his cigar in quiet peace.) Just be careful, don't want you to go and get yourself killed.

* * *

_I, just as quickly came, left the same way, only instead of using my grappling gun. I JUMPED from the roof, and all the way down to my awaiting Batmobile. Once inside and very comfortably seated, I paged Alfred back at the Batcave on the two way screen._

_Yes master Bruce, what can I do for you._

_Alfred, I need you to pull up the map for the Down Town factory district._

_Yes of course, right away, and what am I to look for sir?_

_An Ice Cream factory._

_... Yes, of course, right away. ^_^_

_-_- "Sigh"_

_I then suppose that you will not be home for supper._

_No._

_That is a shame, because I had just made you one of your favorites._

_..._

_I will put it in the freezer for you when you return home, oh and here is the map that you had just requested._

_Thank you Alfred._

_You're quite welcome sir._

_Alfred then disconnects the two and then the map with its location comes up. I then input it into the Batmobiles GPS, then I push the starter button and then I make my way to the factory. All the while unaware that I'm heading into a trap._

* * *

The end, FOR NOW

* * *

If anyone sees any typeos or errors, feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. And any and all comments will be greatly appreciated as well.

Hugs & Cookies, Ruka.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hi, and this is my series of short yaoi oneshot stories Bat-Love. Its about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, of course there still won't be very much sex/love making. There will also only be a reference made towards it in some of the stories and at the very end. Also the narration will alternate between Batman and my OC. Oh and this * means inner thoughts. I also do not own Batman, nor the characters from it. I also do not own Ipod, Darren Hayes, Hurt, or the phrase handy dandy from Blue's Clues. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story or from Ipod, Darren Hayes, Hurt, or the phrase handy dandy from Blue's Clues.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

Bat-Love by Ruka Mi-Ku Le

The Owl's Nest

narration done by my Court of Owls OC Derek

* * *

After I got back to whatever you want to call "this", they call it an "Owl's Nest". I call it a stolen "hole" in someone else's home. So yeah, I don't share the same "views" as the "the old owl's tit" and her "minion of owl's frats". And to me this, this place, this space, its not a "real" home. To me a real home isn't takin up residency in someone else's house, its some place that ya can call your own. With a backyard, kitchen, bedroom, "and" a "bathroom". Not just some hole in the wall, with four walls and somethin that looks more like an armory. Instead of an "actual" livin space, that is meant from livin in.

*I mean "really" what are they thankin...* ... ... I "really" don't want to know! *I do know that they must have thought that I was dead or somethin, just like there "other livin dead owl babies".*

Thats right they take people and put some kinda "stuff" in em that makes em all "livin dead" like. And then they put that Owl cap on one of their teeth. Then they train em to fight, and to do their dirty work from em. Then when they have ya all brainwashed, they take "everything" away from ya. I mean "everything", because once ya become "one of them", they don't want ya to have anything. Of course they didn't know that I wasn't dead...

*Not really, I might as well have been, but I wasn't. Because when they found me, I was homeless and livin on the streets. I didn't have a job or a dime to my name. Nor did I have a house, I didn't have "anything".*

Well at one time I had a real family with a house and everythin...

*But not now...*

Now its all gone, every since I was a little kid I have been livin like a rat. Then when I became a teen, my life became like hell on earth. Untill they came, found me livin on the streets, and then they made me one of em. A "livin dead owl baby", and yeah they had put one of those "caps" on one of my teeth. And they also, of course, "tried" to brainwash me.

*But it didn't work.* Hahaha.

So yeah, here I am, livin like a nothin, because thats what I'm to em. Because I don't like livin like em, I also don't want to kill the Batman. I don't know why they want him dead, alls I know is that, well I just don't know "what" I "really" know.

*Not anymore...* Whats dat in the sky?

So I look out of my window to see...

*The Bat signal!* ... I better go.

So I grab my katana and my gloves, the ones without da talons, and also some throwin stars. As well as my handy dandy Ipod, and as I'm headin out da door, I turn it on to hear an other of my favs.

If you want something broke you better give it to me  
I've got a way of disappointing that you wouldn't believe  
I can take a good intention and turn it on it's head  
I can make you pray to God and wish we'd never met

Nobody knows where this razor has been  
If you want something broken better give it to me

Because I can make you hurt  
I can take you down so low I'll make you want to cry  
I can make you say goodbye  
I can make you hurt  
I can take you down so low and then you'll know that maybe  
You'd be better off when I'm not around

You'd be better off with somebody else  
So put me back on the shelf  
See I'm the kind of person who can barely be loved  
I solve every equation with a push and a shove  
Now that I love you I'm afraid it's too late  
If you get too close I'll only push you away

Because I can make you hurt  
I can take you down so low I'll make you want to cry  
I can make you say goodbye  
I can make you hurt  
I can take you down so low and then you'll know that maybe  
You'd be better off when I'm not around  
I was better lost before I was found  
I've got a history of misery so baby listen to me  
Put me back on the shelf and give this pain to somebody else  
Yeah

Because I can make you hurt  
I can take you down so low I'll make you want to cry  
I can make you say goodbye  
I can make you hurt  
I can take you down so low and then you'll know that maybe  
You'd be better off when I'm not around

* * *

The end, FOR NOW

* * *

If anyone sees any typeos or errors, feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. And any and all comments will be greatly appreciated as well.

Hugs & Cookies, Ruka.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi, and this is my series of short yaoi oneshot stories Bat-Love. Its about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, of course there still won't be very much sex/love making. There will also only be a reference made towards it in some of the stories and at the very end. Also the narration will alternate between Batman and my OC. Oh and this * means inner thoughts. I also do not own Batman, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

Bat-Love by Ruka Mi-Ku Le

_IT WAS A TRAP_ and Would you like some Ice Cream

narration done by both _Batman_ & my Court of Owls OC Derek

* * *

_When I arrive at the factory, I open the top of the Batmobile and reach for the handle of my grappling gun. I then point it at the building, push the button, and then wait for it to connect. When I finally hear the sound of the "claw" connecting, I press the button again. And then I'm being pulled up by the gun, the top on the Batmobile automatically closes, and I enjoy the wind that is blowing up around me and my cape. Making it flap up and all around behind me, and when I finally see the top of the factory. I grip the outside of a window and jump through it. And land on my boots as quietly as possible, I don't want to alert anyone to my presence. I then very quietly put my gun away and make my way around the inside of the VERY empty factory. To see that I'm the ONLY one here._

_*Either Jim was lying, which I know for a fact that he NEVER lies, or that the info that he had received was wrong. And I'm betting that it was the latter.*_

_So as I'm very quietly making my way through the factory, and around the giant ice cream making bins, I don't see anyone. But I can FEEL the presence of someONE in the VERY dark factory._

_*This, THIS "presence" is not the same as the Joker's, it's different somehow. Its...*_

_CLANG, THUD!_

* * *

After I had goten the info that I need from two of the owl stooges, I "very" quickly headed for the ice cream factory.

*MmmMmm, ice cream!* SLAP! *Snap "out" of it! Because I have to "hurry"!*

* * *

When I "finally" got to the...when I "finally" got...Lets just say that I'm were I need to be.

*I hope that I had goten here in time.*

Now that I'm in, I look to see that there is four of the asshole owls standin around "my" Bats with there crappy weapons. And they have him face down with his hands tied together and his feet were also tied together as well. It also looks like he is "unconscious"!

...*...Wait, what, did I just say "my Bats"? Who cares, because I'm gonna kick their arses!* HEY, DUMBASSES! OVER "HERE"!

They then turn to look at me with their weapons raised above "my" Bats...

...

...

...

...

...

They then turn back to what they were doin!

*NOT WITH "ME" IN DA ROOM THERE NOT!*

So I "very" quickly grab four of my stars, and at the very same time, I unsheathe my katana. I then, while runnin towards them with the tip of my blade scrapin against the ground. Throw the stars out with my right hand, and with my left I swing the blade out at the dumbass that is standin in front of me. I see out of the corner of my eyes the stars that I had just thrown are lodged deep in the throat of one of "them". And he can't get em out, I also feel that the blade had missed, because the dumbass had jumped out of the way. But I'm to quick for him, because I had just thrust the end of my katana...

UGHH!

...

And got him right in the heart, I then see that guy next to the one with the stars in him is comin at me, "fast"!

!

So I very quickly push my katana all the way through him and just as quickly I pull it back out just in time to get the one comin at me with his weapon in the air. Right in the gut!

UhHh!

...

I then just as quickly do a jump in da air splits kick, that knocks em both down with a loud "thud". The one with my stars runs for a window and jumps up and out of it...

*Good...*

But I then see that the fourth "Kaiju Owl" has "his filthy weapon" raised above "MY" Bats!

AAAHHHH!

GGAAA!

KICK, THUD!

I look down at the "Kaiju Owl" to see that I had just goten him in the middle of his throat and then I must have did an air kick to his chest. That forced him off of the blade of my katana.

...

And before I can gain some control of my pondin heart, I suddenly hear a sound that almost makes it stop all together.

* * *

_As I feel myself regain consciousness..._

_*OHhhH, my ACHING head, its KILLING me, and my vision is slowly returning. It was complete blackness, now its kinda blurry.*_

_And as I'm slowly trying to blink away the blurriness from my vision, as well as try to sake the hazy feeling that is in my head. I can see a blurry black figure in the corner of my eye, and its STANDING over me._

_! ..._

_And as my vision FINALLY comes back into focus, I can see that the figure is holding what looks like a blade!_

_!_

_As I try to get up, which of course I just now realize that I'm lying face down on what looks and feels like a concrete floor. I can also now feel, as I try to push myself up, that both my hands AND feet are bound with feels like A VERY tight rope._

_!_

_I then start to struggle to get free as I can now FINALLY see that the black figure is..._

_! *ITS "HIM", and the "blade" of "his" katana is covered in blood!*_

_"HE" THEN RAISES THE "BLADE" UP IN THE AIR!_

_*No, no, No, NO!*_

_But as I lay here with my eyes closed, waiting for the end...NOTHING..._

_... ... *?*_

_And as I'm opening my eyes...I can see that "he" is kneeling on the floor in front of me, he then, and without any warning. Reaches out and grabs my bound hands, then "he" takes "his" now clean katana. And uses the blade to cut the rop, then "he" does the same thing to the rops that are wrapped around my ankles._

_... ... *?*_

_I don't give "him" a chance to do anything, so I jump to my booted feet, turn away from "him" with my back to "him". AND before I can make my way over to the window, I hear "him" say something._

Would ya like some ice cream?

_? *What, what the hell?*_

_I turn to see..._

Its chocolate fudge with marshmallow creme...

_"He" is standing RIGHT in front of me with "his" left hand bare and covered in the said "chocolate marshmallow ice creme"._

It sooo VERY yummy.

_"He" then puts "his" hand in my face and says..._

Try some, its VERY good.

_! *What the hell does "HE" thank "HE" is doing?*_

_But before "he" can do "anything", I don't give "him" a chance to because I give "him" THE look that I ALWAYS give the more hardened criminals._

..Ok, ok, I get it, ya don't want any.

_"He" says this while backing away and having "his" hands in the air as a sign of surrender?_

That "much" more for ME!

_!_

_"He" then pulls "his" mask up over "his" nose and starts to lick the stuff off of "his" hand!_

MmMmmMmn. ^_^

_... O-O_

_I then, while "he" is distracted with sucking "his" fingers clean. Make my way over to the big windows, and garb the handle of my grappling gun. Point it at the railing of the upper catwalk, push the button, and then it connects. I then press the button again, then I'm being pulled up by the gun. And when I see the railing, I grip it, do a side jump over it and land on the catwalk. Then I jump through the window and land inside of my awiting Batmobile. The top then automatically closes and I start my Batmobile up, and make my back to the Batcave, I also don't look back._

* * *

He didn't thank that I had seen him leave, boy is "he" ever wrong, because I had seen "everything".

*Man oh man is he "ever" sexy, MmMmmMmn, sooo very sexy. In his tight black reinforced pants, with that cape. So very HOT...* MmMmmMm.

As I'm leaving I'm still lickin and suckin the very yummy ice creme from my fingers. Thankin about how very hot it is with the way that the Batman moves.

Rawr! ^_^

* * *

The end, FOR NOW

* * *

If anyone sees any typeos or errors, feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. And any and all comments will be greatly appreciated as well.

Hugs & Cookies, Ruka.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hi, and this is my series of short yaoi oneshot stories Bat-Love. Its about Batman & my Court of Owls original character. It will not be for little kids, of course there still won't be very much sex/love making. There will also only be a reference made towards it in some of the stories and at the very end. Also the narration will alternate between Batman and my OC. Oh and this * means inner thoughts. I also do not own Batman, nor the characters from it. I also do not own Ipod, Darren Hayes, or Cruel Cruel World. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story or from Ipod, Darren Hayes, and Cruel Cruel World.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

Bat-Love by Ruka Mi-Ku Le

Batman is Really...Followed by a Knuckle Sandwich

narration done by my Court of Owls OC Derek

* * *

After I left the factory I went right back to my "nest".

* * *

It has been "weeks" and I still haven't heard or seen any kind of activity from the "Court". And I'm gettin very worried that they are "plannin somethin" and what I don't have any idea.

... *I have to do sometin and "fast", before somethin very bad happens to da Batman*

So after much thankin, I grab my Ipod and lock pick kit and make my way out da window and to Wayne Manor. Because I have been hearin a "lot" of stuff about how "Wayne" buys all of Batman's little goodies for him.

*So he has got to have some kind of info about da Bats.*

Cruel Cruel World

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel  
Without my tiny little pills  
Sudden emotions  
I have awoken  
I'm wet behind the ears  
To find myself in such a cruel cruel world  
And nobody gets me  
Nobody gets me  
Nobody gets me like you  
And everyone left me  
Everyone left me  
Everyone left me but you  
You're the only one  
The only one  
The only who gets through  
And when my hope is gone  
I'm feeling numb  
The only one I let though is you  
You  
You get me through  
You get me through this cruel cruel world

It's been a battle for too long  
And all my happiness has gone  
Kindness erases a city of strangers  
Deep down in my bones  
All I wanna do is crawl back home to you

Cause nobody gets me  
Nobody gets me  
Nobody gets me like you  
Everyone left me  
Everyone left me  
Everyone left me but you  
And you're the only one  
The only one  
The only who gets through  
And when my hope is gone  
I'm feeling numb  
The only one I let though is you  
You  
You get me through  
You  
You can get me through this cruel cruel world  
This cruel cruel world

Ooooh

Cause you're the only one  
The only one  
The only one who gets through  
And when my hope is gone  
I'm feeling numb  
The only one I let through is you  
Is you  
You  
You get me through  
You  
You can get me through this cruel cruel world  
This cruel cruel world

* * *

When I finally got to Wayne Manor da song on my Ipod stoped playin, and I then found this "cave" with a waterfall.

*What the fa, why does this guy have a "cave/waterfall" in da back of his home?* Oh well, I'm goin for it.

So I take a runnin leap from were I'm standin, and as I fly through the air, I feel water from da waterfall as I go right through it. And then I land on the floor of the massive "cave", as I'm standin up, I'm thankin...

*WOWWEE, what a RUSH, that was so much FUN! And the feel of da water felt so very refreshin, I could definitely get used to that.* ... ...

...After that very confusin thought, I have a look around and what I can see is AWESOME! There is just so much cool stuff, da Batjet, Batboat, Batcycle, and da very kickass Batmobile. As well as some funky cool Bat Costumes, plus some Costumes that I had never seen before. A kickass T-Rex and HUGE Coin and some other very AWESOME stuff is all over da place!

*OH SWEET DAY, this place is so very AWESOME! ... OoHh, COMPUTERS, and there EVERYWERE!* ^_^ *I bet I could find ALL kinds of stuff on one of em.*

So I make my way over to the ones that is near some rock like stairs, I then start pushin random buttons.

^_^ *I'm havin WAY too much fun! I feel just like a kid in a candy store.*

But, and man do I EVER hate "that" word, before I can figure out how dis - computer works, I hear someone comin...

O-o *Oh curd, I better go hide.*

So I go behind the computer that I was messin around on, and when I peek around it I can see...

_Yes Alfred, I understand._

*Its Bruce Wayne? Wait, what is he doin...HOLY.."HES" THE Batman? I better get outta here, and fast!*

But, and knowin my luck, before I can make it to the side of the Batmobile, I hear...

_YOU! STOP!_

*OH crud!*

So I do the only thing that I can thank of doin without a weapon, I go at him like a football player.

_Oof._

...

I now have him pinned up against the computer, and he starts wiggling around like a wiggly worm.

Stop dat!

_..._

*OoOHhH, how I wished that he would stop doin that. Its makin me hornyer than a horned owl. Because I can feel his knee rubbin up against my "man" groin while I'm tryin to keep his hands away from me. And its startin to feel soo very good.*

Uummmn.. *THATS it...*

I can't take it anymore so I take "my" knee and ram it in between his legs and up against "his man" groin. While I'm rubbin his knee against me.

_O-O_

OooOHhhH..MMmmMMn.

I feel my "parts" down "there" start to get all hot and very happy, as well as my mind goin blank. While I'm rubbin myself and him together like a wild owl in heat, I also don't notice him movin his hands. Because I had stoped tryin to keep them away from me, because I'm too focused on moanin and rubbin to notice ANYTHING.

MMmmMMn! *YES!*

_..._

WHAM!

THUD!

OOF! UuHhh..h...

The last thing that I remember seein was Wayne standin there with his arms up in the air with his fists balled up tight and clenched together.

...

Then nothing but blackness as I lose consciousness.

* * *

The end, FOR NOW

* * *

If anyone sees any typeos or errors, feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. And any and all comments will be greatly appreciated as well.

Hugs & Cookies, Ruka.


End file.
